La caperuza azul
by MARIATHEIA
Summary: Espero que les gusté. :3


LA CAPERUZA AZUL He me aquí de nuevo y se lo que los fans de K.O.F parodiando a Bob Esponja piensan ¿por que ahora parodian un cuento como Caperucita Roja? pues la respuesta es simple en el anterior K.O.F parodiando a Bob Esponja hice una apuesta con Iori y perdí gracias a alguien :'v...  
Iori: No chilles esclava que atrasaste la paga de la apuesta desde hace tiempo, y esta es mi historia.  
Yo: Pero en donde la públicas.  
Iori: Porque se me dio la gana, ahora traeme agua de piña y no quiero Zuko como la última vez.  
Yo: Esta bien.  
Iori: Esta bien que.  
Yo: Esta bien amo.  
Iori: Bien fans en especial los míos, esto lo escribí en base a lo que les gusta, estupideces que los hacen reír por que son demasiado estúpidas. Algo se me olvida pero no se que es.  
Llegan los de K.O.F Ash: Y ¿Qué capítulo de Bob Esponja parodiaremos hoy?  
Shen: Mientras no sea vergonzoso no me quejaré.  
Kula: Por algún motivo citaron a Kula.  
Mai: Espero finalmente aparecer, ya me harté de salir en las notas de inicio y final.  
Andy: Tengo mis dudas por el mensaje que nos envió.  
Mai: Se llama Whatsap cariño.  
Chin: No entiendo para que me llamo a mí.  
Iori: Me alegra que llegarán.  
Ash: Dejame adivinar monsieur Yagami usted es el co-animador temporal.  
Iori: No Crimson, (voz Darth Vader) yo soy el autor de esta historia.  
Todos: O-O' (Nótese el sudor solitario)  
Iori: (Inserten risa del juego) Guajaja- jajaja.  
Yo: (Entrando) Su agua de piña amo.  
Ash: ¡A que horas te esclavizó este pinchi esclavista!  
Yo: Hicimos una apuesta y perdí.  
Shen: Tranquila nosotros te cuidamos.  
Yo: Solo estoy pagando una apuesta T0T.  
Iori: Bueno basta de sus pláticas, parodiaremos el cuento de "Caperucita Roja", les diré el papel que van a interpretar aunque falta Kusanagi para empezar como es.  
Ash: Dijo ke llegaría tarde.  
Iori: (Ignorando a Ash) Bien Caperuza Azul será (Lanza la caperuza a Kula) tu niña.  
Kula: Jeje Kula tiene el papel protagónico.  
Shen: ¿Quien le enseñó esas palabras?  
Ash: Mariatheia.  
Iori: (Ignorándolos) Los novios serán los padres de Caperuza Azul.  
Mai: Que yo sepa es Caperucita no Caperuza.  
Iori: Es mi versión, respeta.  
Yo: Bienvenido a mi mundo amo.  
Ash: Pero si los lectores te respetan tu versión de la historia.  
Yo: Pero mis hermanos y hermanas no, solo una sobrina me respeta.  
Mai: Khe zhad.  
Shen: Me da pena Iori: Dejen de sentir pena por esa fangirl, (lanzando ropa de viejita) anciano usted será la abuelita.  
Chin: Joven yo soy hombre.  
Iori: Me vale verga, usted es el único anciano disponible.  
Chin: Este joven no se le quita lo malo ni volviendo a nacer.  
Yo: Por eso sus fangirls lo aman.  
Kula: Kula no sabe que significa verga.  
Ash: Es una mala palabra que nunca de los nunca debes decir.  
Kula: Kula entiende.  
Llega Kyo al lugar.  
Kyo: Perdonen el retraso, pero tuve una cita con Yuki que no podía cancelar.  
Lo golpea unas orejas y cola de lobo.  
Iori: Tu disfraz Kusanagi.  
Kyo: ¿Quién te dejó a cargo Yagami?  
Iori: Soy el autor de esta historia y te callas.  
Ash: Parodiaremos Caperucita Roja.  
Kyo: Y yo seré el lobo feroz verdad.  
Iori: Sí :D y Crimson y Woo ustedes serán los extras del tráiler que saque en el anterior K.O.F parodiando a Bob Esponja.  
Ash: No sabía que había sido un tráiler.  
Yo: Solo la parte del lobo que no tenía que ver en el fic.  
Shen: Esa parte la escribió Yagami ¿Encerio?  
Yo: Sí.  
Iori: Sigo pensando que se me olvida algo.  
Mai: Ya dijiste la extensión de responsabilidad.  
Andy: ¿Qué rayos es eso Mai?  
Mai: Es para evitar que los de derechos de autor se te tiren encima.  
Iori: Primera vez que te escuchó decir algo cierto mujer, bien ninguno de los personajes me pertenece y no se que más dicen así que empezamos.

En una hermosa villa cercana a un espeso bosque vivía una niña muy inocente o tonta no se cual de las dos con sus padres, un leñador serio y su esposa una mujer como muchas actuales que solo viven para quitarle el sueldo a su esposo.

Un día la abuela de la niña le regalo a su nieta una caperuza azul, pronto a la pequeña le comenzaron a decir la pequeña caperuza azul, porque la gente era muy pendeja para pensar algo mejor y más corto.

La madre de la niña como no tenía nada mejor que hacer que dilapidar el dinero que su marido tardó tanto en ganar con esfuerzo y dedicación preparó un lunch para la abuela de la niña, le dio dinero para el camión y no tuviera que pasar por el bosque donde había lobos carnívoros hambrientos, y le dio una canasta en la que había puesto el lunch.

Mai: Y recuerda hija el lunch es para tu abuela, no te pares a hablar con desconocidos en especial si es un lobo.  
Kula: Está bien mamá.

Dijo la niña con su típica inocencia antes de irse a la casa de su abuela a darle el lunch que su madre preparó con un mínimo esfuerzo, la niña caminaba dando saltitos como subnormal hasta la parada del camión, en eso un lobo feroz muy conocido por los fans hizo su aparición.

Kyo: Baia baia es la pequeña caperuza azul, ¿Qué llevas en la canasta?  
Kula: Hola señor lobo feroz, llevó un lunch para mi abuela ya que es muy floja para mantenerse sola.  
Kyo: Podrías no decirme señor, ese es mi papá.  
Kula: Ok, por cierto que hace fuera del bosque.  
Kyo: Buscando comida porque mi padre me corrió de la cueva :'v.  
Kula: Le daré uno de los sándwiches que mi mamá le preparó a mi abuela.

Y así la caperuza azul haciendo lo primero que su madre le dijo que no hiciera le término dando al lobo Kusanagi un sándwich ligeramente hechado a perder, aunque después de no haber comido por una semana completa le supo a gloria.

El camión se estacionó en la esquina donde se encontraban ambos platicando, en el vidrio delantero se podía leer "A través del bosque por casa de abuelita" #Y no se le ocurrió algo mejor# /¡No pongas notas en medio de mi historia!/ la niña subió al viejo pero viejo camión mientras el lobo ya tenía un plan.

Kyo: Así que se dirige a casa de la abuela, bien cortaré por el bosque y me quedaré con su lunch.

Corrió a través del camino hasta que encontró dos caminos.

Kyo: Mierda.

En esos momentos dos chicos iban pasando, uno era rubio, de ojos azules y algo pecoso y el otro parecía un gamberro callejero, se dio cuenta de que esos dos con cara de subnormales le ayudarían.

Kyo: Disculpen estoy buscando el camino a la casa de la abuela de caperuza azul.  
Ash: Entra en el bosque y sigue el camino empedrado, en la desviación sigue el camino de la derecha y llegarás más rápido que por el izquierdo.  
Shen: ¿Oyé tu no eres el lobo malo asesino de viejitas y niñas?  
Kyo: Nop (en su mente) mierda me podrían confundir con mi papá.  
Shen: Ok, diviertete.  
Kyo: Lo haré y gracias (Se va)

El lobo malvado o más bien hambriento corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, por suerte las indicaciones del rubio con cara de gay le sirvieron, llegó antes que caperuza azul.

Sin pensarlo tocó la puerta.

Chin: ¿Quién es?  
Kyo: (Fingiendo la voz de Kula) Soy yo abuelita tu pequeña caperuza azul.  
Chin: Pasa querida, la llave esta bajo el tapete.

Kyo saco la llave y abrió la puerta, entró sigilosamente y fue directo a la habitación de la abuela, como no estaba agarró una maleta y empacó sus cosas, en eso la abuela entra en su habitación.

Chin: Tu no eres mi nieta.  
Kyo: Yo soy el lobo feroz y usted se me larga, vamos no quiero volverle a ver.

Y así el lobo Kyo Kusanagi sacó literalmente a patadas a la anciana de su casa quien antes de irse miró al lobo y dijo.

Chin: Condenado lobo, a pero uno de estos días ¡Paw! Directo al hocico.

Se dio vuelta y se marchó #Yo creí que Kyo se iba a comer a Chin# /Ya te dije que no pongas notas, es mi historia y yo decido/ mientras adentro de la casa Kyo se ponía ropa de Chin y en cuanto escuchó el timbre se colocó en la cama.

Kyo: (Fingiendo la voz de Chin) ¿Quien es?  
Kula: Soy yo abuelita, te traje un lunch.  
Kyo: (Fingiendo la voz de Chin) Pasa querida, la puerta esta abierta.

La niña entró sin saber que le esperaba, llegó a la habitación y como subnormal no se dio cuenta de que su "abuela" no era su "abuela".

Kula: Abuelita que ojos, nariz, orejas y dientes tan grandes tienes.  
Kyo: (Fingiendo la varios de Chin) Los ojos son para ver mejor el lunch, la nariz es para oler mejor el lunch, las orejas es para escuchar mejor el crujir del lunch, (voz normal) y los dientes son para...  
Kula: (Interrumpiendo) ¡Auxilio me quieren comer!

La niña salió corriendo mientras el lobo corría tras ella o más bien tras la canasta con el lunch, Kyo se quitaba la pijama de la abuela que se había puesto pero que ahora le incomodaba para correr.

El camión iba pasando por lo que la niña le hizo la parada, el camionero se detuvo y la niña se subió. El lobo iba corriendo detrás del camión hasta que lo alcanzó en la siguiente parada y subió, pero fue bajado de un puñetazo producto del camionero que era realmente la abuela de la caperuza azul.

Chin: ¡Condenado lobo, te dije que uno de estos días...!  
Kula: (Desde una ventana) ¡Paw! ¡Directo al hocico! Kyo: Solo quería el lunch :'v.

Fin

Iori: Y hasta aquí el pinchi cuento, espero que les aiga gustado porque no creó que lo vuelva a hacer, porque escribir esto es difícil en especial si no tienes inspiración y no sabes como hacerle.  
Mai: Te falta pedir perdón por posibles faltas de ortografía.  
Andy: Y pedir reviews.  
Ash: No olvides que si vuelves a escribir algo tienes que agradecerle a los que dejen comentarios.  
Shen: Y se cortés con los lectores.  
Chin: Y no insultes a ninguno de nosotros.  
Iori: Callense ya, perdón por cualquier posible falta de ortografía que llegarán a encontrar aunque para eso debe existir el auto-corrector y por favor dejen reviews para saber si acaso me quedó bien.  
Yo: Pues para mi te quedó bien, cómico.  
Mai: Sí no te agrado ¿Por qué me agregaste a la historia?  
Iori: Porque eres la típica mujer que describí como la mamá de la niña.  
Mai: Malo :'v.  
Andy: Ya lo conoces Mai.  
Iori: Bueno eso es todo, esclava traeme una rebanada de ese pan de nata natural que hiciste.  
Yo: Enseguida amo.  
Mai: (Susurrando a Andy) Casi juraría que son más que conocidos.  
Andy: (Susurrando a Mai) Deja de Shipear a todos con todos.  
Iori: Los escuché, empiecen a correr.  
Yo: Bueno ahora si es todo.


End file.
